


P.O.S - Shadow Chie's Stinkthrower Girl

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [97]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Yukiko Amagi & Shadow Chie from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Shadow Chie uses her stinky powers to her advantage...





	P.O.S - Shadow Chie's Stinkthrower Girl

Yukiko Amagi woke up inside of the TV World. Her body was restrained, tied against a wall. She looked around, groaning from the pain of being knocked out prior. However, her breathing sounded... Unusual. She looked down to see a gas mask against her nose and mouth, a long hose extending out, reaching to the floor. She questioned to herself where she was and why she was like this. In front of her, the door opened, revealing Shadow Chie who had just finished working out. Her eyes glowed yellow, smiling seductively at Yukiko.  
“C-Chie...?” Yukiko questioned before her eyes widened. “No... Her Shadow!”  
“Hey...” She chuckled teasingly. “Don't you look pretty today!”  
“What is all this?” Yukiko questioned. “Just let me out, please!”  
“Aw, but why?” She giggled. “Don’t you like the mask I made for you?”  
Yukiko shook in fright.  
“Let’s cut to the chase, I need a servant.” She explained.  
Shadow Chie grinned, lifting up the hose from the floor, stroking it. Yukiko looked worried, gulping. Shadow Chie took off her shoes and socks, smirking as Yukiko’s eyes widened. She stuffed her socks into the hose, forcing the smell to travel into Yukiko’s gas mask. The smell was so reek; Yukiko was surprised at first that she didn’t pass out from the stench. Shadow Chie grinned as Yukiko was forced to smell the stink, her eyes rolling back.  
“Heh, and that’s just from my socks.” Shadow Chie smirked. “You love the smell.”  
The smell was unbelievably strong as Yukiko had no choice but to sniff and breath the smell of her dirty socks in. Shadow Chie watched as the mask slowly began to stick into her skin. This would’ve shock Yukiko, but her mind was focused elsewhere. She moaned, sniffing more as her body slowly began to stiffen up, giggling in her gas mask.  
“You're becoming a stink soldier!” Shadow Chie cheered. “Slowly transforming into a Shadow, with their own gas mask and stinkthrower! You want to serve me and make other girls like you!”  
Yukiko smirked widely, her eyes slowly turning into a golden colour. Her freewill was no more and it was all because of Shadow Chie’s stinky socks.  
“No thinking, just stinking.” Shadow Chie moaned. “Do you obey?”  
“Of course.” Yukiko’s voice sounded different to normal.  
Her voice was more seductive as the gas mask was permanently fused into her face; she could even move the hose itself like a trunk.  
“That’s a good girl.” Shadow Chie smiled.  
She walked up to Yukiko, nuzzling against her as Yukiko nuzzled back, drooling inside of her gas mask.  
“Now, go get me more girls.” Shadow Chie ordered.  
“As you command Mistress.” Yukiko obeyed.  
Shadow Chie began to release her as Yukiko grinned, happily. She knew which girls to get for her Mistress...

Time passed as Rise Kujikawa got home after a performance, sighing from exhaustion. It was dark in her house as she reached for the light when she suddenly heard a voice, a figure hiding in the dark.  
“Welcome home Risette...” Yukiko greeted.  
“Yukiko...?” Rise questioned.  
She turned to see Yukiko sat in a chair, her body hidden in the dark, just appearing as a silhouette.  
“That's me. Leave the light off.” Yukiko requested.  
Rise moved her hand away from the light switch, feeling nervous.  
“I... How did you get in here?” Rise questioned.  
“How was your day?” Yukiko asked.  
“Good...?” Rise replied nervously.  
“That's good. Sorry I barged in, I have just missed you.” Yukiko apologised.  
“It’s fine... I-I guess?” Rise replied.  
Yukiko only grinned at her, making Rise even more nervous. Without hesitating now, Rise switched on the light, lighting up the room and showing Yukiko’s true form. Rise is beyond words at what she saw: Yukiko wearing a mask, a hose sticking out with a collar and green bikini on.  
“Scared are we?” Yukiko giggled.  
Rise backed away as Yukiko stood up, leaping towards her. Her hose moved against Rise’s nose and mouth, attaching itself on it, startling Rise. Yukiko then proceeded to release Shadow Chie’s stink from her mouth, blowing it through the hose and into Rise’s nose and mouth. Rise was forced to sniff, disgusted as Yukiko giggled.  
“It’s Mistress’s stinky feeties!” Yukiko cheered.  
“Urgh, it stinks!” Rise said.  
“You'll learn to love it! Just like Naoto did!” Yukiko laughed. “Now keep smelling, that’s a good girl!”  
Rise had no choice but to sniff more, moaning softly at the hypnotic aroma. Yukiko walked close to her, rubbing her head.  
“It stinks.” She giggled.  
Rise’s eyes spiralled green as she sniffed more.  
“I... I... Wanna... Stink too...” Rise moaned.  
“Ah, ah, ah... Only if Mistress says so...” Yukiko smirked. “Mistress will be so happy with you in her collection, just like the others...”  
Rise giggled as she sniffed, unable to resist the scent of her new Mistress.

Shadow Chie watched, laughing happily as she saw lined up in a row: Rise, Naoto, Marie, Makoto, Futaba, Ann, Haru, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Yukari and Hifumi, all wearing gas masks with a supply of Shadow Chie’s stink pumping into their faces.  
“How do you like your girls Mistress?” Yukiko asked.  
“I am very impressed my stinkthrower slave.” Shadow Chie nuzzled against Yukiko.  
“Thank you Mistress.” Yukiko nuzzled back.  
They both looked at the girls, their eyes spiralling green as they moaned and sniffed deeply.  
“They cannot resist.” Shadow Chie grinned. “My servant girls, all ready to obey me... And even you.”  
She gave a wink to Yukiko, stroking her chin. Things were going to be great at Shadow Chie’s home from now on...


End file.
